Twin Peaks
Twin Peaks is the 11th main course of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. It is also the first course that is in the Shine Tower, the third and final overworld. Mario needs to obtain the Bowser 2 key as well as 70 Power stars (from 69 required to reach Bowser 2). When in the tower, go through the door under the giant number 11 and jump into the painting against the wall. The stage is a very peculiar haunted mountain, inhabited by the Big Boo and his troops. Remember that if you are trying to locate the Star Palace that you can locate the signs with clues that hint at its location. Layout As the name suggests, Twin Peaks is a very tall and cavernous mountain. It is filled with not only the dull dark grey of the mountain, but also bright pink and yellow platforms, some of which look like eyes. The mountain is split into a bottom and top area, connected by warps. Mario starts on a small pink eye with a small path leading to a bigger platform with a yellow painted star in the middle. There are two paths, both of which warp Mario to the top. The left has a grey path leading to a pink room. The right one has a pink path leading to a grey room, which leads up some stairs and follows a narrow path around the outside of the mountain. Here Mario will follow this path across a long tan path until he reaches the warp at the end. Taking the right also leads to a second branched path that leads to a smaller peak reached by wall kicks. If Mario reaches the top using this path, he will reach is giant Hexagon with hexagonal holes in it, which is the center of the top area. From here there are two more paths. There is one across a pink curved platform that leads to another small peak, with a star painted at the top. The other way leads to a temple-like structure, the top of which is where Mario will be warped to if he used the left path at the start. Past this is another small platform surrounded by quicksand. In the middle of the top area is a crevice with a hidden path in the middle leading to a small island covered with quicksand. There is also an arena where the Big Boo awaits Mario. Stars: Star 1: Scary Star Warp Battle Mario must reach the top of the highest peak and find the Big Boo. Cross the small bridge to the central Star-marked platform and Mario will be confronted with two paths, both of which lead Mario to the top. The left one leads to a small cave with blocks over quicksand. Jump over them to reach an apparent dead-end. In the center of this pink room there is a warp that leads to the top of a temple structure. The right one leads to a staircase, get to the top to reach the outside of the mountain. Head right towards a yellow hexagon and a winding tan path. Run across the wide path, avoiding the enemies, and jump onto the higher pink path at the end. Follow this path to the end, after a couple of jumps, and stand in the center of the yellow hexagon to be warped to the top. Jump onto the giant grey hexagon platform (if you took the left path, jump off the roof onto it) and locate a big pink bridge which is curved towards the center on both sides. The other side of the base of the smaller peak. Reach the top layer via the notch in the wall. Now high jump into a wall kick off the curved wall to reach the next level. In the center is a cylindrical rock. Towards the edge you came from faces a notch in the wall Mario can wall kick up. This will lead to the top of the mountain, but beware as there is quicksand that can be fallen into you can land in the wrong area from the wall kick. At the top of a yellow platform with a hollow pink star. Stand in the center to be warped to the Big Boo. The area contains the boss, a single boo, a Kuromame (fire spitter), and a 1-up. It is surounded by more quicksand. Due to the sheer size of the arena, it is easy enough to lure to boo away from the Kuromame and hit it three times when you are not staring at its face. Star 2: Follow my Eyes Mario must reach the top of a side mountain. Once Mario enters the stage, use the right, pink passage and head up the pink stairs. Pass the Mr.I on the star platform and head outside. Instead of going right towards the tan platform, head left along the thin ledge that goes around the hill. Be careful when going up the slope with the diagonal line, as running across it will make Mario slip (so jump over it). Head into the cave and once on the otehr side, wall kick to the top using the floating wall (do not jump over the wall once you get to top). Follow the pink path and wall kick at the end to reach the top. Avoiding the sneaky Chuckya, go to where the Yellow part of the "eye" is looking at and grab the star on a lower ledge. Star 3: Toxic Pool Mario must cross a small pool of quicksand using timed blocks. Head to the top and once you reach the central hexagonal platform, take the left path to reach a temple (if you took the left path from the start, you are above this structure). Run through it and follow the path till you see a "!" switch and the star at the other side. Jump to the boxes and grab the 3rd star. Becareful not to run inbetween the pink and grey parts of the eye when gaining speed for a jump, as Mario will instantly fall into the sliver of quicksand in between them. Star 4: Skill with the Shell Use a hidden shell to reach an island across quicksand. Head to the peak where the Star Warp is and go to where Mario must wall kick to reach the Star warp. When Mario is kicking up the wall, there is a small cave going through the perpendicular wall. Grab the ledge and run through this cave and jump up the slippery slope to reach a "!" Box with the shell in it. Use the shell to head back to the middle of the upper level. Look for a crevice with a tan path going through the middle of the two peaks. Use the shell to get on it and surf to a dark island of Quicksand. This part is very weird, as there is no way to jump high enough to reach the far ledge. Use the outer raised edge of this area to reach the yellow are with the box containing the star. Star 5: How do you want your Poison? Mario must navigate a toxic path at the top of the temple. From the start take the left grey path through the pink room. At the end of the small platforms is a empty room. Stand in the center to warp to the top of the temple. At the top are more small platforms that Mario must cross in a "U" shape. At the end is the star. Star 6: Skillful Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the peaks. There are none that require the shell or are in the Big Boo's arena. Their locations are as follows: # At the start take the right, pink path. Before the staircase there is one high up in the corner # Once you pass the room with the Giant Star on the ground and get outside. There is one above the Tan arch. Mario can Triple Jump and wall kick grab or fall from above # Once outside take the path around the corner and wall kick up the small peak to where Star 2 was located. The coin is right before the star.. # Now take the other way that leads to the warp to the top. It is on the long tan path. # Once you warp to the top there is a coin in the middle of the Hexagon platform with holes. # Under the temple like structure (where you warp if you took the left path) # On the rim of the quicksand near the temple and Star 3 # Go up the path leading to the Warp that lead to the Big Boo. Behind where you wall kick to get to the top is the final coin. Once Mario collects all 8 the star appears all the way at the start. If you have enough health, you can jump to the start from the upper area. Hidden Palace Clue This is the first stage which contains a hidden sign for where the secret level is located. If you want to find the level using the clues, the sign is located above the arch once Mario walks outside, on a ledge above the red coin. Either Triple Jump and ledge grab the tan arch, or fall from above. The clue states that "It is on a Metal Box". Enemies * Chuckya * Kuromame * Boo * Scuttlebug Trivia * This is the only stage to be remade in the sequal, Shining Stars 2. * Star 5's name may be a play on the phrase "Pick your poison" * The Arena that you fight the Big Boo in is actually inside the mountain, under where the warp is located. Category:Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Mountains Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Paper Mario